To Survive: Extinction (Revised)
by WrathofSchw4rtz
Summary: A continuation of Calinstels To Survive. Picks up after TS: Terminus w/ Arrival DLC. Revised version has a mixture of content from Myetel and Calinstel, and other authors who have worked with Calinstels content.
1. Prologue

A/N: Small revisions were made in the first couple chapters. I have decide to keep a bit of Myetel's content mixed in. Mostly turian language, some parts of the culture, and turian biology. Will try and post every weekend no promises.

**Prologue**

"Sorry Captain, I'm going to have to ask you and your crew to stand down." Admiral Hackett ordered.

The atmosphere in the Normandy's combat information center was tense. On one side armed Alliance military police had their weapons at the ready with Admiral Hackett behind them. On the other side the remnants of Shepard's specialists had their hands on their weapons ready to draw them.

"You want us to what?" Shepard asked in a harsh tone.

"By order of both the Alliance and the Council you are detained until further notice. Shepard do not make this more difficult than it has to be." The Admiral said.

"I've saved the galaxy twice and delayed the Reapers from getting here for several more months. Now the Council and Alliance wants to ground me for saving their butts?"

"You delayed the Reapers at the cost of three hundred thousand lives. If it means anything, I believe you made the right call."

_A very difficult call, I tried to save them. Wish Tali was here to help me through this, _Shepard thought.

"But the orders come from higher than me," he continued, "The Council believes you are getting to reckless and out of control."

Unknown to Shepard, behind him Ashley was in conflict over whether to follow the Spectre or the orders given by the Admiral. _Why Shepard do you do this to me, make me pick my loyalties? _She thought. Turning, she pointed her gun at her soon-to-be former captain.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to stand down," Ashley repeated the Admiral's command.

Shepard turned to the woman. The look on his face, one of betrayal, struck her to the core. She had seen that face before, back on Horizon. _I am Alliance first, _Ashley told herself.

"I'm sorry Shepard but you know my loyalties are with the Alliance."

She saw his lips twitch as he started to say something. He looked first to her and then to is crew.

"Stand down everyone," he said to them, "I'll comply, Admiral."

He looked back at Ashley.

"Why?"

She couldn't reply.

Admiral Hackett looked at Shepard. "Captain I'm going to have to ask you to go to your quarters and remain there until we get to Earth." Then turning to his MPs. "Jensen and Dunn guard his door and make sure he stays inside. Ashley you have temporary command of the ship."

Shepard headed to the elevator flanked by two marines. Ashley looked around the CIC and saw the Normandy's crew looking at her with anger and distaste. She put her head down. For the past several weeks she had fought with Shepard against mercenaries to unite the Terminus Systems. She believed in him and his cause. That was until the news of him killing three hundred thousand people. Even though they Batarians, they were just innocent colonists.

"Joker, when the Admiral's ship undocks, take us to Earth," she told the pilot.

"Yes, ma'am." Joker said coldly.

On deck one the marines were a little confused when they saw the airlock. They didn't know which door to guard. Jensen decided to speak up.

"Captain, what's with the airlock?"

"It's to provide a sterile environment for my lifemate and I." Shepard replied coldly.

Jensen was about to ask another question when the door closed. He looked to Dunn.

"Why would he need a sterile environment for his girl and him?"

Dunn shrugged. Back inside his cabin Shepard went to his terminal only to find he was locked out.

"Sorry Captain, Admiral Hackett issued a lockout protocol for your cabin. I couldn't reveal that I could override it for fear of being discovered as an A.I. They are monitoring what you do." EDI replied from her terminal.

"It's ok EDI. I don't want any harm coming to you. For you safety lets minimize interaction. But can you do one last thing for me?"

"Yes Captain."

"I'm going to need you to send a message to Tali when you have the chance. It has to be a video message. Ready to record?"

"Yes, Captain."

Xxxxx

"Stay down Daro."

Tali had her shotgun in the Daro's back. The admiral had made several attempts to escape Tali's grasp and make a run for it. Her last escape attempt had resulted in her being forcibly restrained and thrown to the ground.

"Legion can you find anything to tie up Daro with?"

The geth sniper began to look around the room where they had captured Daro'Xen.

"I am an Admiral you little _det kazuat_! You have not authority to detain me!" Daro screamed.

"After the other Admirals find out what you have done…" Tali didn't finish as Daro made another move to escape.

Without hesitation Tali brought her Shotgun down on Admirals helmet knocking her to the floor.

"Do not try my patience anymore!" the engineer screamed.

Daro moaned a couple times from the pain of being hit in the head. She than chuckled a bit.

"So where is your pet human? Did he leave you for another woman? I knew-"

Daro never finished her sentence as Tali using her shotgun as a club hit the Admiral in the faceplate. It shattered and she let out a scream. Her enraged agressor brought up the shotgun to deliver another blow to the admiral, but Romeo stopped her.

"Creator stop. She must be brought back to your people to stand trial, if I'm correct."

The stricken admiral continued to scream on the floor. She had curled into a ball on the floor, trying to cover her face. Tali caught a glimpse of her face through the shattered glass. She could see vicious scars from old injuries through the blood, marring her otherwise smooth features.

"Romeo find me an intact female facemask from the bodies. Legion you can stop looking"

"Yes Creator Tali'Shepard."

Tali opened her omnitool and began to apply medigel and antibiotics to the woman. Gone was the anger she had for the Admiral and replaced with concern, _What had Daro gone through to receive those scars?_ Tali asked herself. The older woman's screams had reduced to sobs and she was trying to remove pieces of tempered glass from the cuts in her face.

"Here let me help." Tali said kneeling by Daro.

At first the Admiral resisted, then slowly took her hands away. Tali began to dig out the pieces of glass from her face. She worked as quickly as possible. Tali applied medigel to the cuts before taking a cloth wiping Daro's face clean of blood. She turned to check on Romeo's progress, only to see him holding out a faceplate for her. She took it and turned back to Daro. The Admiral's eyes were wide with fear looking at the replacement visor.

"Daro if you don't put this visor on your chances of infection and your reaction to exposure will get worse. Lana'Reeger had a worse injury than this and lost her visor. She had it replaced in the field. You will live."

Daro reluctantly took off the frame and remnants of her ruined visor and replaced it with the one Tali offered.

"Legion, call the shuttle. We're getting out of here."

"The shuttle will arrive in ten minutes, Creator."

Daro continued to lay on the floor sobbing, but not as heavily. Tali couldn't bring herself to be angry with the Admiral. She had hated her actions, but as soon as she had seen the scars, all she could do was wonder how they got there.

"Daro?"

She didn't respond. The Admiral's crying renewed with vigor. Tali couldn't stand to see any quarian in any state of sadness. She gathered Daro in her arms and held her close.

"Daro will you please, if you can, tell me what happened to you?" It wasn't the best question ask but she wanted to know.

Daro's sobbing started to subside.

"Why should I tell you?" Daro asked, "Not even twenty minutes ago you were ready to kill me."

"Because the scars on your face are not from battle or some accident. Your record mentions no incidents of facial injuries. I won't tell you how I got that information."

Daro was quiet for a moment. Reluctantly, she looked up at the younger woman. "I was on my pilgrimage,on Illium with my _inzsel_. I had been like you... I found someone and started falling for him. His name was Faul'Tenin nar Hestek. We had met him on Illium he was nearing the end of his pilgrimage. He almost had the credits to bring back a ship to the fleet. At first we were only friends. He helped me find a place to stay and a job to get the credits for my gift. We got close and started to bond. At first I didn't realize it until the day I found out he refused to go back to fleet. He refused to go back until I had to the credits to bring back a ship too. We linked suits and got even closer. We were well into _Hecs'tiyl_when he and I were taken."

Daro lapsed into another round of crying. Tali held her close giving her soft words of comfort. A few minutes passed before Daro continued.

"We were abducted by Cerberus and taken to a space station. I will not go into detail what happened there... All I can remember is experiment after experiment. The scars you see are from devices and chemicals they used on me. I lost track of time. Through the experiments I had come to find out I was pregnant, pregnant with Faul's child. I was filled with joy and dread because I was stuck in hell. It made Cerberus experiment on me even more. It was around that time I realized was starting to enter the last stage of bonding. During the experiments I had not seen Faul at all. Than came the day where they brought Faul into the same room. They told him I was pregnant with his child and then they killed him. From there everything went black. I don't remember much until I lost the little one through Cerberus' experiments and blacked out again. When I came to I was back on Illium in an alley being revived by another quarian. For days I secluded myself. A couple times I came close to killing myself, but something inside drove to exact revenge. Using Faul's credits and my own I bought the Moreh and presented it as a gift."

As Daro told her story, Tali was shocked to hear what she had gone through.

"I worked my way through the ranks. My way of getting revenge was getting the geth back under our control so I could hunt down Cerberus for Faul and my baby. The experiments they performed on me rendered my sterile. I have not told anyone this until now."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tali questioned.

"I knew you saw my scars and I knew you would ask about them since they are not ordinary scars from battle or accidents." The Admiral replied. "I can't hold it in anymore. It's been eating me away."

Daro and Tali were quiet. Even the two geth were quiet.

_And I thought you were just insane. This complicates things,_ Tali told herself.

"Creator Shepard the shuttle arrived three minutes ago."

"Aright lets go," Tali ordered.

"What are you going to do now?" Daro asked.

"You are still going to the fleet to answer for what you done, but some reason I'm going to help you get out of this mess. You have answered some long standing questions about you. Legion can you get estimated pick up time with Normandy?"

"Sorry Creator Shepard we lost contact with the Normandy."

Tali turned back to Legion, fear in her eyes.

"Lost contact how?"

"EDI reported mission success from Shepard Captain, but data exchange has ceased."

_Don't panic there has to be reason_... Tali said to herself.

"I need to get back to the fleet."

Xxxxx

A/N: Thought I would give Daro a bit of history why she was a crazy. Tell me what you think. Chapter 1 is almost done. The story will also answer some questions on why are people where they are in TSGR. I.E. Lia'Vael bonding with Joker, who is Sayla'Zorah, and why not all of the ground crew from the Normandy made it. This story is an A.U. of ME3. There will be a similar story but a lot of changes.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Small revisions. Changed header and added parts to story.

**Part 1: Near Threatened**

**Chapter 1**

**Tali'Shepard**

Tali paced in her quarters aboard the Tonbay, a temporary room given to her by Admiral Shala'Raan. She had not heard from Shepard in two weeks. Thruoughout that time she had been in a state of near panic. Picking up a datapad from the bed, she reread it for thirteenth time. It was a message from Liara.

_There isn't much information I can give you. EDI reported that Shepard's mission was a success. About two hours later, the Normandy dropped off the grid. From what I can glean it seems like a lockout. There was no distress beacon. My best guess something happened aboard the Normandy causing the crew or someone else to shut down all communications to or from the ship. I'm sorry that is all I know._

_Liara_

Tali put the datapad back on her bed. _What had happened after John's mission_? She wondered. She could not stand not knowing what might have become of her lifemate. _I hope he's not hurt or dying_. She continued to pace the room. So ingrained in her thoughts was she that she missed the call at her door. It took someone shouting her name to get her attention.

"TALI!"

She turned to find her Auntie standing in her doorway, holding the entrance curtain aside.

"Auntie Raan, sorry I didn't hear you, I was so lost in thought."

"Obviously, I'm guessing it's about John."

"Yes, I can't stand not knowing where he is. I'm ready to hijack a shuttle and head to Alliance space or somewhere that would help me to know what happened to him. I don't know if he's alive or dead."

"What do you feel deep inside?" Shala asked.

"I feel he is still alive."

"Focus on that until we know the truth."

"Ok, Auntie."

Tali's omnitool beeped. She pulled up the haptic interface. It was a message from EDI. She opened it and began to read.

_I'm sorry it took this long to get this to you. The Normandy has been grounded on Earth and I've had to hide my presence. John is alive but being held in Alliance custody. I have a video message from him to you._

_EDI_

"What is it child?"

"It is a message from EDI. The Normandy has been grounded on Earth and my saera is being held by the Alliance. A video message from him is attached."

Tali opened the file and the video popped up. The look on John's face was of sadness. Her heart went out to him.

"Tali it might be awhile before you get this. I have no doubt you're sick with worry of how I'm doing. My mission was a success. I can give some details." John took a breath. "I stopped the Reapers again for a time, but it came at a great cost. The decision that I had to make upset a lot of people, some of whom were friends. They turned on me once again. The _Normandy_ is going to be grounded and I'm being taken to Earth. I don't want to say this." John pauses. "Don't come to Earth. I don't think it's a good idea. I don't know what will happen if you do. I don't want to put you any danger. I love you Tali. Please stay where you are. Don't come to me. I'm sorry. I will find some way to come back to you."

The message ended. Tali felt tears of joy and sadness running down her face. Joy at knowing John was alive and sadness that he told her to stay. Anger started to bubble up. _Like hell I'm going to stay away. My place is by your side no matter what._

"Auntie I'm going to need a shuttle."

"I knew you were going to say that but I'm going to have to deny your request." Tali started to speak up, but Shala stopped her. "John is in a delicate situation. He is grounded for some reason and, given the timing, it may be because of his decisions during his mission. I have an idea how we can work around that situation. Plus I need to talk to someone about Daro's situation."

Tali had forgotten about Daro. It had been nearly a week and a half since the admiral had been forced to resign from the board.

"When we get back, send her to me," said Tali.

Shala nodded, "I'm going to talk to the other Admirals about my idea for John's situation."

The older quarian left the room. _I Wonder what Auntie Raan has up her sleeve..._

**John Shepard**

2 Days later

"They did what to my ship!" Shepard yelled.

"The Alliance Department of Defense has confiscated the ship from you, stating that the ship is Alliance property by design. They claimed that the ship is not deemed appropriate for civilian salvage ship as it has a military grade stealth system, weapons, and armor." Admiral Anderson spoke.

"I'm a Council Spectre and that ship belongs to me. My Spectre authority overrides the Alliance."

"The Council has temporarily suspended your Spectre status. You have no say so over the ship."

Since being grounded, Shepard had been confined to a small apartment in Vancouver and placed under guard. He had no extranet access, no omnitool, and no other means to contact the outside world. An unofficial house arrest, he also had missed Tali like there was no tomorrow and deeply regretted telling her to stay away. _It's for your protection, I don't know what would happen to you if you came here._ He thought. He ached to hold her close to feel her body under his hands.

"If it means anything to you, I pulled some strings to get the Normandy as my command ship. But it came with one drawback. A full refit to bring the Normandy to Alliance specs."

Shepard's first thought was of EDI, the ship's AI, rather than of his costly and extensively modified quarters. He would lose the clean sterile room he had set up for Tali and himself. The former Spectre walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down. He began to think of all the things he had done up to this point.

The former Spectre looked back at back at Anderson. "I pushed myself to help prepare the galaxy to fight the Reapers. Not only that, but I stopped them myself, yet again. Why are they so afraid to see the truth? Why do the Council and the Alliance keep turning their backs to everything I give them? I thought the Council had listened when I presented the proof."

Anderson was quiet for a minute.

"If it means anything, I was duped into thinking they believed it. Went I came to that realization, I decided to resign and give my position to Udina. I believed that if I couldn't make a difference with the Council that I would try with the Alliance. The progress has been slow but when they found out what you did, the preparations for the Reapers stopped. I don't know why. Admiral Hackett hasn't told me much."

Just then there was commotion outside the door of the apartment. Anderson frowned as looked at the door instinctively going for his sidearm. Shepard had done the same before he realized he wasn't carrying one. There were two thumps and one very loud crash at the door. It opened and very scared looking disarmed guard was thrown into the room.

"OUT OF MY WAY BOSH'TET" a feminine voice yelled.

In came a very angry looking female quarian wearing purple flanked by two other quarians with subdued guards in their hands. Anderson had a wide eyed look and Shepard was speechless.

"Tali!"

"Don't ever tell me to stay away!" She said angrily.

She charged at Shepard. He cringed expecting to get hit but instead found himself being knocked over and being straddled by the irate woman. She hugged him with such strength that his ribs hurt. He could hear her crying. He brought her into an embrace, sharing words of comfort and reassurance. Tears began to fall down his face as he held her. He was saddened that she was had come but grateful that she was here, despite his instructions to the contrary. After a minute, the young woman realized there were other people in the room. She sat up and helped Shepard to his feet.

"John. Never ask me to stay away. I belong at your side no matter what. I don't care what situation you are in."

"I won't ever again. I promise." Shepard said giving her another hug.

Shepard looked back to the other quarians, who still had the guard subdued. He saw it was Kal and Lana'Reeger. Lana was looking a little plumper than the last time they saw each other.

"Kal Lana it is good to see you. How's the baby coming?"

"Very well, thank you" Lana replied.

Shepard looked back at Anderson. Anderson had a questioning look on his face.

"You can let them go Kal, why the scuffle at the door?"

"We were given permission from Admiral Hackett to come see you. The guards must have not gotten the message." Tali answered.

Lana and Kal released the guards carefully. Kal then turned to the guard on the floor and helped him to his feet. Shepard saw it was Lieutenant Vega.

"That's the last time I underestimate a quarian." Vega spoke.

"Never underestimate a female quarian trying to get to her lifemate." Kal replied.

Vega looked at Anderson than Shepard with a questioning look. "Lifemate?"

Shepard chuckled than replied. "It's not publicly known. I'm bonded, well, married, to Tali. Quarians mate for life."

Vega had a surprised look on his face.

"Damn Captain, you got yourself a fighter." He paused looking a little sheepish. "She took on all three of us at the door."

Shepard's jaw dropped looking at Tali. He could tell she had a grin on her face. _I'm still learning how powerful the bond is._ John told himself. Anderson finally decided to speak.

"Mrs. Shepard, can I ask how and why your here?"

"I'm wondering that myself." Shepard added.

"I'm here with Admiral Raan and Admiral Gerrel negotiating your release."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Small revisions again.

**Chapter 2**

**Admiral Hackett**

_The Alliance Department of Defense is not going to like this._ Hackett thought. _We need the quarians as allies._

"I'm sorry but I can't make that call. I may be an Admiral but there are others with more stripes than me who call the shots."

"I still find humans complicated, why so many types of Admirals?" Admiral Gerrel asked.

"It would take me the better part of a day to explain."

The quarian Admirals had entered the Sol system and requested to see the heads of the Alliance military. Hackett had been sent to talk to talk to them. When he went to greet them at the airlock, the first quarian he saw barreled through in a frenzied rage as soon as the doors opened. She came on the ship demanding to see Shepard. After some apologies by the quarian Admirals, and some explanation, Hackett found out the quarian was the famous Tali'Zorah. When he heard Tali'Zorah was actually Tali'Shepard, he quickly cleared her and her escort, and called for a shuttle to take her to Earth. After Tali had left the quarian Admirals made their request known. Give them Captain Shepard and the Normandy.

"So, let me get this correct before I pass along the request to the Admirals. After Shepard cut ties to Cerberus he married Tali'Zorah. The act of marrying Tali made Shepard a quarian by your laws. Since Shepard was CO of a ship, that made him a Captain among your people. Since Cerberus is considered a terrorist organization that made the Normandy a terrorist vessel. Shepard took the ship from them and registered it as part of the Migrant Fleet. So that means the Alliance has taken custody of a quarian military vessel and one of their captains?"

"Yes." Admiral Raan replied.

Hackett finished typing the request to the Admirals gave it to his comms officer to forward. He turned back to the Admirals.

"To be honest, I've been trying to find a way to get Shepard out of the jam he is in."

"We know that Shepard has been grounded but we still haven't been told why." Admiral Gerrel spoke.

"We need to go somewhere more private."

Hackett lead the quarians to a briefing room. Once there he began to tell the quarian Admirals of Shepard's mission.

"I called Shepard to ask for a favor. This favor was a mission to help out a friend of mine. Her name was Dr. Amanda Kenson and she had been captured by the Batarians. I asked Shepard to go in solo, and that might have been a mistake. He got her out and she took him back to the project she had been working on. I'm not supposed to tell you the details of it, but to hell with it. She was examining an ancient relic called Object Rho. From Shepard's report, the thing was reaper tech of sorts, going so far as to give Shepard a vision. That lead to him finding out that Rho had indoctrinated the crew of the project, and learning that the Reapers were several hours away from coming through the Bahak system relay. He came under attack by the crew and was knocked out for hours. When he came to, he was down to three hours before the reapers arrived. As you might know, the Bahak system had a Batarian colony, a population of about three hundred thousand. Shepard made the decision to stop the Reapers from coming early by slamming the asteroid into the relay."

Hackett looked at the quarian Admirals for a reaction, but unused to dealing with the masked aliens, saw none that he could discern.

"Shepard attempted to warn the inhabitants of the system but was cut off by Dr. Kenson. She had disabled the reactor and Shepard had to get it back online. When he did, there was no time to warn the colony to evac. He barely managed to get out the system when the asteroid hit the relay. The resulting explosion killed everyone in the system."

Admiral Raan was the first to speak.

"From what I know of Shepard he wouldn't sacrifice anybody, but I'm still troubled that he would kill all those people. Do you believe Shepard's report of the incident?"

"I know Shepard and I back his report. If he decided not to blow the relay, then the Reapers would be here. As screwed up as his decision was, I would have made the same choice. From the way it sounds you believe the Reapers exist." Hackett said.

This time Admiral Gerrel spoke.

"After what Shepard has done for us, and the evidence he has presented, most of the Admirals believe it and the Conclave is behind him. We have been preparing our ships with the information brought from the collector base."

The Admiral's omnitool beeped. He opened the message he received.

"The Alliance Department of Defense would like to see you in three days Earth-time; they are very interested in talking to you. In the mean time they wish to offer you our hospitality on Earth, in the same building as Shepard apparently. I'll prep another shuttle to take you there."

**Ghorek**

Ghorek hated being on Earth, but the prospect of taking down the galaxy's 'savior' made up for it. The batarian had been selected by the Hegemony to represent them in bringing Shepard to justice for murdering three hundred thousand batarian colonists. He had been pushing the Alliance and the Council to put Shepard to trial. The Hegemony had threatened war if the murderer wasn't brought to justice.

The batarian was sitting in a chair on the balcony of the apartment that the Alliance had provided for his use, providing a view of Vancouver. _Only a view a human could enjoy._ Ghorek thought to himself. Looking down to the tattoo on his hand he thought about his mate back on Khar'Shan. He hadn't talked to her in a couple days. He brought up his onmitool and started to compose a message.

_Bheska,_

_I hope your well. Please forgive me for not contacting you for the past couple days. I have been focusing on bringing the _Sroak _Shepard to justice for Hegemony. I'm happy to report the Council and Alliance have heard our pleas. Despite their unwillingness to try the case on Khar'Shan. Earth is- _

Ghorek's attention shifted from his message when his assistant called from within the apartment.

"Sir, I have a message from the Alliance."

"Are the humans finally moving forward with the trial?" Ghorek said getting to his feet.

He walked to his assistant who was looking at his omnitool.

"They formally request you to join a meeting with the humans and the quarian admirals over Shepard."

Ghorek's mind began to race. _What are the quarians doing here? What stake to they have in Shepard?_

"Do you know why the quarians are here?"

"All the message asks is that you be present."

"Get me as much information on why the quarians are here. Tap into my funds if you have to, I must know."

**Admiral Hackett**

"I sense that there is more to why you're here to help Shepard. I have heard rumors that Shepard had been brokering a peace between the geth and the quarians."

Admiral Hackett had decided to accompany the quarian admirals to Earth to attend the meeting. The two admirals leaned together and spoke in whispered tones in khellish. He could hear some familiar words but the rest didn't translate. Admiral Raan nodded her head and looked at Hackett.

"Shepard was indeed brokering a peace between the geth and the quarians. At first we had trouble believing it was possible for such a thing to happen. The idea was not widely accepted among our people since we have lived for three hundred years thinking the geth were murderers and wanted nothing more than to wipe us out. Shepard showed us that we were wrong. The geth wanted to give us our homeworld back. Gerrel, myself, and several others were privileged to step foot on Rannoch as proof that the geth wanted peace. We managed to a broker a treaty. But not all quarians were in agreement. A group still decided to pursue what they had been trying for years to do, to put the geth under quarian control. They nearly succeeded and when the geth found out they stopped all contact with us and retreated behind the Veil. We were so close." Raan replied.

"The Conclave and the Admiralty board need Shepard to help us with this situation. We believe the geth will talk to him. We want our homeworld back." Admiral Gerrel spoke. "When the incident with Daro'Xen and her group occurred, the geth sent us a message that all talks and negotiations will cease. We haven't gotten any further information than that."

Hackett hung his head in deep thought. _This might work to our advantage. I still haven't got a full debrief on Shepard's actions out in the Terminus._ A smile slowly came across his face as he thought on the possibilities of this information.

"This could work heavily to our advantage. Along with myself, many high-ranking Alliance officials view Shepard as a great asset, an asset that we can't lock away. The batarians have asked for justice and have threatened war against the Alliance and Council if we don't turn over Shepard. Your situation and what has he done with your race tips the scales back in our favor."

The quarian Admirals looked at each other and back to Hackett.

"How?" Raan asked.

"The batarian's blame the humans more than the Council. They have been trying to find ways to get back at us for our expansion. They believe taking down Shepard will take us down a notch and trash our morale. But with the quarians getting involved in this it's going to give the batarians a harder time getting their hands on Shepard."

"This could also bite us in the ass, as you humans say." Gerrel responded.

**Shepard and Tali**

Shepard held Tali close in his bed. For most of the rest of the day he had filled in what had happened to him since they had separated. When he had finished she filled him in on what she had done. Tali didn't make an issue of what his decision had been. She had in fact agreed with his decision. He had asked about the fate of Daro'Xen but Tali had dismissed the question saying the Admirals were handling it. After they had spoken they had gone to his bedroom, needing to satisfy the desire that had been growing in the absence of each other's company. Shepard not wanting to risk exposure just held Tali close. They shared words of lost time and love.

"_Saera, _I am very happy that you came for me and I'm _very_ sorry I told you to stay away. I shouldn't have. I have no right to ask that of you. You belong right here beside me."

"No matter what happens it is by duty and by bond that I will always be there for you." Tali responded. "I couldn't sit by while you took the fall for the right decision. The Admirals have come to help and I believe we will get you out."

Shepard hummed with approval. Everything had been stacked against him but when lifemate had appeared telling him that the quarians were here to help he gained hope. In three days he couldn't wait to see the look on Ghorek's face when the quarians spoke their piece.

**Daro'Xen**

Daro sat in a cell aboard the _Neema _contemplating her situation.It had been nearly two weeks since Tali and two geth stormed her operation and killed everyone but her. Two weeks since she had revealed her past. Since her capture she had been forced to resign and arrested. For two weeks Daro had awaited her sentence. At most she believed she would receive exile but she shook and the possibility of death. _At least if I'm exiled I could still find a way to get back at Cerberus._ Daro thought.

The slot on the door to her cell opened and food tube was pushed through. Daro got up from the bed she was laying on and grabbed the food tube. Sitting back down, she attached the food tube. For the next several hours she sat in boredom. They had taken away everything that would help keep her busy. All she could do was think on the past. She thought about her lost mate. She had surprised herself by not taking her life after being released by Cerberus. Something they had done had changed her outlook and her drive to live. After a couple more hours Daro finally drifted off to sleep but one thought plagued her into her sleep. After all these years she had remembered feeling the bond to her mate but the emotions were no longer there.

A/N: Like Calinstel putting definitions at the bottom.

Sroak: Shro-ak – batarian equivalent to bastard.

Saera: Term used when speaking to one's lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My soul's protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: (Update) This chapter has been extended. A change of plot line for Lantar.

**Chapter 3**

"_I have some good new you might like."_

"_What?"_

"_The Trio have passed down orders to me to pick my partner to commence the annual verification on the status of the project. I have picked you."_

"_Wow, it's an honor to be picked for that and I am excited that you have picked me."_

"_You are aware that we might not come back. The reason why I picked you is because if I don't come back I would like to spend it with a friend."_

"_I know the risks."_

**Shepard and Tali**

A couple days later Shepard sat in a meeting room. Off to one side sat Shepard with Tali and the quarian admirals. In the front sat five Alliance admirals and opposite of Shepard sat Ghorek. He could tell the Batarian was fuming with anger. He was also trying to wrap his head around the legal loopholes the quarian admirals were throwing around.

"Shepard at this point is a quarian citizen by marrying Tali'Zorah." Admiral Raan spoke. "His actions must be answered for by our people before yours. He was given up for over two years ago. If I'm correct being dead ends your citizenship. When he came back he didn't go after his citizenship and his Spectre status was only a formality. When he married Tali'Zorah he became one of us."

The quarian Admiral's had revealed their plan to get him out the day before when they were allowed to see him. He was confused at all the loopholes, but the jest was he was a quarian citizen through marriage to Tali and his actions were punishable by the quarians first before the Alliance. He had asked what his punishment would be for the lives lost. They didn't give him an answer.

"Admirals you realize that if we release Shepard to you the Batarians could or will come down on you." An Alliance Admiral said looking at Ghorek.

"Or you lose a valuable ally and make an enemy." Admiral Gerrel responded.

Politics, Shepard hated politics. The quarians were playing hardball by threaten the Alliance with action if Shepard wasn't released to them. _The possibly of war with the quarians and the Batarians if something didn't happen, the best outcome would be to let me go._ He thought. Before any of the human Admirals could answer, Ghorek spoke up.

"Batarians demand justice. Shepard cannot be released to the quarians. He is a human and therefore answerable to your laws. Who cares about citizenship. If you release Shepard to them we will answer with force."

"And if the Batarians attacks the quarians will come to aid you. Our fleet is larger than the batarians and would not stand a chance." Gerrel replied.

A couple of the human admirals buried their faces in their hands.

"We will call a recess for now and we will have our answer when we come back." The leading admiral said.

The five admirals got up and left the room. It didn't take long for Ghorek to speak up after the admirals had left.

"If you suit rats get Shepard I promise that the Hegemony will take action. You may have a bigger fleet but numbers mean little to batarians. We will find other ways to get to you."

At that he stormed out of the room. Shepard turned to look at Gerrel and Raan.

"I still don't get why you would put yourself in the line of fire between the Humans and Batarians?"

Both the Admirals put their helmets close together conferring in private. Gerrel nodded and replied.

"There is a piece of information that is floating around that several Batarian colonies have disappeared. People investigating the colonies find them totally empty buildings intact but completely devoid of life. I doubt the batarians will take action anytime soon with colonies disappearing under their noses."

Shepard turned to Tali wide eyed.

"That's the first I'm hearing about that too." She replied.

"That matches up with what the collectors did. I'm pretty sure the Reapers would leave a mess." Shepard said.

_Thought we destroyed the Collector base unless there is more than one._ He thought. _This is going to get a lot tougher if the Collectors are still around._

Since there was nothing else to do accept sit and wait until the Admirals came back with a decision Shepard, Tali, and the quarian Admirals sat and talked. He had some questions he hadn't asked yet.

"Tali is this room free of bugs?" He asked silently.

Tali brought up her omnitool and did a quick scan of the room.

"Yes."

He turned to Admirals. "I was told by Tali about what happened to Daro'Xen. Can I ask what has happen to her since then?"

"It is a complicated situation. Her actions should have gotten her exiled until Tali encountered a snag when Tali captured her. Tali can fill you in on the details. Daro is currently kept in seclusion on the Neema. We have decided to let Tali decide what to do with her." Raan replied.

He looked to Tali.

"A decision I want to go over with you if we can get you out of this situation."

He posed a couple more questions and they sat in silence. Sometime later the rear door opened and Admiral Hackett and Anderson walked in with a couple marines.

"This could be good or bad." Shepard said.

He then saw the smile on Anderson's face. _I guess good?_ He thought. Right behind the marines came Ghorek. He had a blank expression on his face. I wasn't long before the Human Admirals walked in a sat down. The lead Admiral stayed silent for a minute before she spoke.

"We have come to a decision. We have weighed the options and have picked the one that would suit us best. Captain Shepard you are hereby released to the quarians to answer for your actions."

Shepard heard a scream of rage from Ghorek. Shepard turned in time to receive a glob of spit to the face. He wiped it from his face and got to his feet but Tali pulled him down.

"You humans and quarians will answer for this outrage!" Ghorek screamed.

Within seconds the Marines restrained Ghorek and escorted him out.

"Make sure he is on a shuttle out of the system." Admiral Hackett ordered to the Marines.

The human Admirals spoke again.

"I'm sorry but we cannot release the Normandy to you. The ship is based off of turian and human design and the Alliance and Hierarchy has a stake on that ship. We have plans for that ship that we are willing to share with you in compensation for the loss of the ship."

"That is fine." Gerrel replied.

The five admirals got up and left leaving Shepard alone with Anderson, Hackett, Raan, Gerrel, and Tali.

"Since you have been released to us and you are to answer for your actions against the Batarians. As decided by the Admiral Meri, Admiral Zaal'Koris who not in attendance, Admiral Shala'Raan and I. We have decided that the punishment should be tasking you with reestablishing peace with the geth. When you have accomplished that you have serve what you humans say 'did your time.' Admiral Gerrel said.

_Figured as much. _Shepard thought.

**Thane Krios**

Thane held an OSD in his hand with information form the Shadow Broker. He was one of the few who knew the true identity of the Broker. He sat in his sons apartment contemplating the information he hand. The information on the OSD contained the news of Shepard's arrest and release to the quarian fleet. Shepard was going to be occupied with renewing the peace with geth and quarians. Thane had left the Normandy to spend his last days with his son.

In the time he spent with his son he began to see what he had missed. The years he spent away to protect his son did not have the intended affect. He had hoped that separating himself from his son would ensure that his son would not follow his footsteps. But his plan was almost met with near failure when his son accepted an assassination contract. With the help of Shepard he stopped his son and got him on a healthier path. In the time since his son had been brought on as a recruit into C-Sec under Commander Bailey. Even being able to spend his last days with his son he felt he should do more.

Pulling out another OSD from a pocket he ponders the contents of it. This OSD contained information on the Reapers and Collectors. He knew Shepard had given the information to other councilors. From his sources he found out that the council had again forsaken Shepard's word and reports. Thane felt he must do something. He didn't have the resources to convince people on a galactic scale but maybe he could influence people locally.

Thane heard the front door swish open and his son Kolyat walked in. His son looked weary. He let his son take care of his after work routine before making an inquiry. An idea had occurred to him about his sons work.

"Kolyat, how close are you to your commander?" Thane asked.

"Bailey? I talk to him frequently. He helps me learn the ropes. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know his view on the Reapers and what Shepard has warned about?"

"Doesn't talk about the Reapers or Shepard at all, he just focuses on what goes on in his Ward. What is the purpose of these questions?"

"I have just received information that Shepard has been released to the quarians to renew the peace between the races again. Each one of his squad mates has gone out to continue his work in some way to prepare the galaxy for the Reapers but here I sit to spend my last days with you. I feel I should do more but I don't have to skills to do what the others are doing. When you walked in an idea crossed my mind that you could help me convince Bailey to prepare C-Sec, if he is willing to listen."

Kolyat was quiet for small amount of time.

"Let me make a call." Kolyat said.

Thane was surprised that he son was quick to attempt his idea. Kolyat pulled up his omnitool and placed a call to Bailey. Bailey picked and Kolyat asked if he could speak to him in private at his apartment when he went off shift. He had a situation that he believed Bailey could handle. Bailey accepted and said he would be there in two hours.

While they waited Thane posed several questions to Kolyat.

"You were quick to agree to my idea. What is your standing on what Shepard is doing?"

"Shepard helped you set me on a better path in life. Plus I have never doubted what he has said."

The other questions died in Thanes head with that answer. The remainder of the time until Bailey arrived was spent in silence. Two hours and fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door. Kolyat answered it.

"Kolyat I hope you haven't stepped off the deep end and got in trouble." Bailey said.

"No, I am not in trouble but my father has something he would like to talk to you about." Kolyat replied.

Bailey came in and took a seat close to Thane.

"What do you have for me?"

"What do you think of what Shepard has told the galaxy concerning the Reapers?"

"Strange question to ask me. I knew the ship that attacked wasn't a geth ship. I was on the cleanup crew initially the tech I saw didn't match the geth's. It was obvious to me that there was something bigger going on. But Shepard killing off three hundred thousand batarians has changed my view of him a bit. I'm sensing this is leading somewhere."

"I have an OSD here fill with information about the Reapers and the Collectors. Concerning the Batarians, Shepard had the option of letting the Reapers into the galaxy or sacrifice all those lives to give the galaxy a couple more months to prepare the galaxy." Thane said handing the OSD to Bailey.

"What do you want me to do with this? This kind of information should go to the Council or the military. C-Sec handles law breakers." Bailey replied.

"Shepard has taken this information to the Council. At first they went along but a short time afterward they tried to prove that he was unstable. They have disregarded all information presented by him. Why I have brought this information to you is you are in a position to prepare the Citadel if the Reapers come here."

"I'm not that high up. I only control a precinct."

"Will the other commanders listen to you if you present this information?"

"They might."

"The Reapers have attacked here before what is to stop them again. Sovereign was here to control the Citadel to lockdown the relays."

Bailey remained quiet for a minute.

"Let me see what I can do." Bailey replies. "I have an idea where I can start."

Taking the OSD Bailey leaves Kolyat's apartment. In his head he has the perfect person to help start the process. A turian owning up to crimes committed in a lawless place.

**Garrus Vakarian**

Garrus sat a bar holding a glass of turian brandy. A couple days ago he had arrived on Palaven with every intent of seeing his father, but had faltered upon reaching the city where his father lived. Instead he checked into a hotel and spent the next couple days drowning himself in turian alcohol. Even after talking to his father in the last moments before he thought he was going to die on Omega. He still didn't have the guts to face him.

He sat there in silence downing the last of the brandy when he felt a presence take a seat by him. He looked to his left to find a female turian eyeing him. Well looking at his scar more than anything. Since she wasn't saying anything he decided to speak up. He wasn't in the mood for flirting.

"Can I help you?"

"I…uh…how did you get those scars?" she replied with wide eyes.

Garrus chuckled, he knew most turian females were not into scars except passion scars. He bet that she had come over to him to flirt only to come face to face with a disfigured face.

"Took a rocket to face while taking down the Blue Suns, Ecilpse, and Blood Pack on Omega." He blurted out.

The female opened her eyes even wider. She got up to leave when he notice her checking out his colony paint. He could see the recognition in her eyes.

"You're a Vakarian. You wouldn't be Garrus Vakarian would you."

_S'kak._ Garrus thought. _That's all I need now is star struck female coming after me._ "I think I will be leaving now."

He got up from the bar and headed to the door. He could her whispers from several people around the bar. They had obviously heard the female calling him by his name. _Guess I have to find a new bar._ As he exited he ran into another turian. He started to apologize when he saw the face and the paint. _Futar_. He said silently. The eyes of his father bore right into him. This wasn't his ideal situation in seeing his father again. Neither of them spoke at first. They just stared at each other. His father broke the silence.

"Son."

"Father, I didn't expect to meet you here."

"I heard rumors floating around of a turian wearing our paint with a massive scar on his face. I know of no one in our family that has scars on their face. I put the pieces together figuring it was you and I waited for you to come home. I waited enough time and decided to come looking. Let us move out of the doorway."

Both Garrus and his father moved off to the side.

"I was going to come home but I didn't know where we stood. I have been gone for years and haven't contacted you or anyone in the family. I've gone against your wishes."

His father remained quiet for a minute. His gaze bore into Garrus when he spoke.

"You are my son; you will always be welcome no matter your choices. Come we must go home your mother has been waiting to see you. Where are you staying?"

"At a hotel not far from here." Garrus replied.

"We will go by the hotel and pick up your belongings and take you home." His father said.

_This is going a little easier than I thought. _Garrus thought. _But we haven't got home yet._ The trip to hotel and drive home was in silence. Garrus began to sort through his head how he was going to tell his father of his activities since he left home. He left C-Sec to join Shepard in the hunt for a rogue spectre. After hunting down Saren left the Normandy to become a spectre against his father's wishes. After Shepard dying and the council denying everything he had said left for Omega. On Omega he took down mercs and lowlifes and donned the name Archangel. When Shepard came back he joined his crew again and took down the Collectors. Lastly he had helped Shepard almost cement a peace between the quarians and geth. He now called Shepard a brother, almost a _dimicato'fradu_. _One ceremony Shepard and we will be true brothers. _Garrus thought to himself.

Pulling into the drive in front of his home brought up joyful and pained memories. While he was glad to be home it pained him to be here. He knew in the house his mother was dying. This wasn't going to a full joyous reunion. As he stepped out of the vehicle he heard a yell of joy. Turning to the sound he found his sister launching herself at him. He caught her in his arms.

"Garrus your home!"

"Solona it is good to see you, I missed you." He replied looking down into his sister's eyes.

"Why haven't you contacted us in a long time?"

"I will explain later. Let me get my stuff and see mother first before I tell anyone." Garrus replied.

Garrus released Solana and turned to get his belongings only to find his father already pulling them out.

"Go see your mother son."

He turned back to the house and entered it. As he got closer to the room where his mother was staying he was dreading what he would find. From messages he received from his sister that she was wasting away. He remember when he left his mother had been full of life. Helping discretely through Mordin he got help for his mother. The treatments at first had helped at first but her illness came back with a vengeance. He stopped in front of the closed door. Pausing Garrus took a breath and knocked on the door.

A weak voice responded. "Come in."

The scarred Turian slowly opened the door. He entered a well lit room and found his mother sitting in a chair by a big window looking out onto the property. Garrus was not prepared how wasted his mother looked. Her plates were grey and looked sickly and she looked emaciated. He keened in sad tone seeing his mother in such a sad condition. _I should have come home sooner. _He thought.

"Garrus, your home, I knew you would come home soon." His mother said happily.

His mother started to get up from the chair but he stopped her. He kneeled to her level.

"Sit, don't get up for me."

Garrus knew the illness cause his mother constant pain and more pain when she moved.

"It is good to see you. You have been gone so long but I never feared that you would never come back."

_She sees so much._ Garrus thought.

"What have you been doing all these years and why has your handsome face been scarred? Don't hold back the details I served in so bloody battles in my time in the military."

"I…left C-Sec over two years ago to help a human spectre to track down Saren."

"Commander Shepard?"

"Yes."

His mom smiled. He began to fill in the details of his trip to Omega and taking down mercs. He spoke about his squad and his last stand before Shepard rescued him and taking the rocket to the face. Spoke of the Collectors and taking down their base. He had expected his mom to be really shocked at some of the events he spoke of but all she was smile. When he finished she spoke.

"You never always fit into the mold of a proper turian. You liked stepping outside the norm. I'm very happy you came home. Now to the reason you're here. You may have come home but there is a reason."

"I have come to prepare the family for the return of the Reapers."

**Lantar Sidonis**

Lantar sat on his bed in his cell contemplating his life and past choices. He empty inside, an emptiness that ate away at him every night leaving him ragged the next day. He was still haunted by the lives that were lost to his betrayal. When Garrus had let him go hours later he found himself in front of C-Sec turning himself in for the murder of his squad, soon after he was stuck in a cell.

Than difficulties arose, since the crimes committed happened on Omega outside council space. They could not charge him. He was in a legal limbo until they knew what to do with him they kept him confined. They kept in gen pop and allowed him to mix with other criminals. The silence in his cell was broken by a call from his cell's intercom.

"Sidonis, pack your stuff and report to Administration."

The cell's door unlocked and opened. Sidonis didn't have many belongings. Mostly books belonging to the prison library. Gathering what few things he had and stuffing them into a pillow case he left his cell and made his way to Administration. His walk through the prison took him down corridors of cells and locked doors. When he made it to Admin he was met by Bailey his old boss.

"Sidonis, I thought that I should bring this news to you myself. You're being released."

Sidonis' jaw dropped abit. He had expected to be kept behind bars but the Spirits must have other plans for him.

"Why?" Lantar asked. "I confessed to murder."

"That is a rather grey area still. You committed the crime on Omega which is outside C-Sec jurisdiction. Honestly those mercs worked you over to get the information out of you. I can't blame yourself for their deaths."

"I got them killed I don't deserve this."

Bailey looked a little frustrated. He hadn't been able to turn Sidonis from thinking he betrayed his squad.

"Well, the reason for your release comes down from me. Due to a clerical error the reason for your incarceration was lost and the court has dropped your case."

Lanter could only look at Bailey in wonderment. How much reach did Bailey have.

"I am immediately reinstating you to C-Sec under a new task force. This particular task force is off the books. The higher ups would not agree with what this task force is for so you will have to split your time with regular work if you want to get paid." Bailey said.

"What is this task force?"

"Preparing C-Sec, the civilians, and the Citadel for the Reapers."

Lanter didn't know what to think about that.

**Shepard**

A couple days later Shepard was at Aeia standing on the bridge of the _Tonbay_.

"We know that Aeia is hazardous to levo based life forms. We can build you a house that is sealed to the environment and give you an envirosuit so you can go out." Admiral Raan said.

"I know that is possible but you need more resources to your people than to me. I should not be made an exception." Shepard replied. "Plus I have bigger things to focus on."

"It is not a trouble our people view you as a hero for helping us get a planet to settle on but I see your reasoning. You have a massive assignment ahead of you. The Admirals still consider you a Captain amongst our people and all Captains need ships. The Board has decided to grant you the _Moreh_ as your ship."

Raan could see through Shepard's visor his eyebrows reaching into his hairline.

"Due to Daro'Xen forced resignation the _Moreh _is without a Captain. The ship is perfect for your current assignment. You will not have to worry about going around in it with your armor. The ship has been vacated of all civilians and only has a skeleton crew left. We have a list of potential recruits for your assignment I would like you to look at. Anybody you would like to request please don't hesitate to ask. I have a small meeting to attend to go and check out your ship."

Admiral Raan left the bridge leaving Shepard alone with crew. _Well I guess I can't do my mission without a ship._ He turned and left the bridge and headed to Tali's quarter's which weren't to far from the bridge. He made himself known before he entered. Tali was sitting at her console going over messages from crewmates.

"How did your meeting go with Auntie Raan?" She asked.

"They offered to build me a sealed house on Aeia but I turned it down and they gave me the _Moreh._" He replied.

Tali turned giving him a wide eyed look.

"I didn't even know they were going to do that. But I can see why, I don't think you can accomplish your mission without a ship."

"I figured that myself. I thought I was going to have to petition to get a ship."

Shepard went over and sat on Tali's bed.

"I don't know much about the _Moreh._"

"The _Moreh_ is primarily a science vessel. Operates on a crew of a hundred has two hanger bays that house a ship the size of the SR-2. But the bays have been converted into living space."

"The vessel is becoming a military one so no civilians so some conversions are in order."

"Daro'Xen used the ship mostly for finding a way to control the geth so there is a lot of tech aboard. The geth for controlling the geth has been removed as far as I know." Tali said.

Shepard received a message on his omintool. Opening it he found it was the list of recommended recruit for his assignments.

"It's the list of potential recruits for my assignments. I've been given free rein on requesting people. Have any ideas besides Kal and Lana?" Shepard asked.

"Well there is some new minted adults that I think would be very helpful. Remember Lia'Vael and Kenn? I think they would happily help you."

"I wondered what happen to them. I put in a request for them."

For the next couple hours they went over the list of recruits. Once they finished Shepard forwarded the list to Raan and made their way to their shuttle. The flight to the _Moreh _was short as it was next to the _Tonbay_. They were greeted by a quarian at the airlock and were guided to their quarters. Shepard was surprised to find the quarters very large and private. There was a large bed, two desks, and a shower that looked like it had been put in recently.

"Guess Daro really wanted privacy." Shepard said.

"There are some things that I still need to tell you about Daro and I think the crew is taking in account human hygiene and our situation. The room can be sealed so I can leave my suit."

"Hmm that's good. Once we put our stuff way want to take a tour of the ship."

"Sure."

The self-tour of the ship lasted about two hours. They found most of the ship taken up by empty labs and living space. There was a big space for gatherings and a mess hall. They spent a bit of extra time in engineer as Tali checked over the engine. Once they finished they headed to the bridge. There they found a couple quarians. Shepard posed a couple questions to ship XO.

"I'm only the temporary XO of this ship until your crew arrives."

"I was wondering that, how many on the skeleton crew?" Shepard asked.

"Twenty all temporary, as soon as your crew arrives we head to the surface."

It wasn't long before the first request for docking came through. Shepard cleared the shuttle for docking.

"I guess some people are eager to get here." Tali said.

"I wonder who? XO at this point you stand relieved and can go to the surface. Tali is now the permanent XO. And for the rest you guys can go. We have it from here. The ships are not moving and I don't think we are going to have any emergencies."

"Yes, sir." The quarian said saluting.

"Let us go meet our new crew." Shepard said smiling.

They went to the airlock to meet the new arrivals. The first people through the airlock were Lia'Vael and Kenn.

"I sorry but I never found out your full name Kenn." Shepard said.

"Kenn'Dessen vas Aeia. I gained the planet name as soon as the call went out."

Over the next day the crew of the ship trickled in. Kal sent a message that he was sorry for turning down the request but he had his mate to look out for but pointed to so really good marines you could help. Lia took to the helm and Kenn went to engineering. Shepard realized that doing his usual rounds was going to be hard with so many crew members. When all of the crew arrived he set up a briefing for chiefs of the crew. The size of the ship and crew number was new to him. He went to the gathering area to the briefing accompanied by Tali. There he found ten quarians waiting for him. They all came to attention when he entered.

"At ease and take a seat. This briefing will last awhile." Shepard ordered.

Tali and he gave each quarian a datapad before he began the debriefing.

"I'm pretty sure you know all me. I am Captain Shepard; I have been given command of the _Moreh_ with a special assignment. You are here by request and recommendation by your superiors or here by personal request by Tali or me. Our current assignment is to restore the peace between the geth and quarians."

There were several mutters around the area.

"I guess I should get this in the open first. If you have any concerns or issues with what I do and the decision I make do not hesitate to tell me. I like to hear what you have to say. Don't be afraid."

A quarian raised his hand. Shepard nodded.

"Heis'Setner vas Rayya Science Chief. Can the peace be restored?"

_Hitting hard already. _"I think it will be hard but I believe the geth can and will listen."

When there were no other questions Shepard continued.

"The Chain of Command for this ship is as follows. Of course we as Captain and Tali'Shepard vas Normandy as XO or should should I say vas Moreh?"

"Moreh." Tali replied.

"Frez'Gerrel vas Henfer after Tali."

He read off the remaining names and then proceeded to discuss the ship.

"This ship is now all military there will be no civilian housing. The hanger bays will be restored back to their original purpose. We are going to be spending a week or two refitting this ship. I still have credits that I can pour into this ship to get it into fighting shape. We will be heading to Omega to upgrade our ship even more before we head out on assignment. This ship will be operating independently from the Flotilla." Shepard said.

For the next hour Shepard went over crew assignments, shifts, and areas of focus for the mission. He dismissed the crew and with Tali headed to their quarters to get some rest. When they got to the quarters they sealed the room and waited for the cleaning cycle to finish. Once it was done Tali threw off her mask and pounced on Shepard.

He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He slowly helped her out of the suit before she pounced on him again tearing at his clothes.

**Garrus Vakarian**

The next day Garrus sat in the living room talking with his father.

"What did you mean yesterday when you told your mother that you are here to prepare the family for the Reapers. Wasn't that supposed Reaper that attacked the Citadel a geth creation?" Octavus Vakarian asked.

"A lie generated by the _futtari_ Council to cover up the truth and to discredit Shepard."

"What are the Reapers exactly?"

Garrus went into a long explanation of what the Reapers were. Soon his was joined by his mother and sister. He pulled out the datapad that contained the information recovered from the Collector base. He watched his fathers eyes get wider each passing minute. His mother had a couple questions as Garrus shared his story. When his father was done with the datapad he set it down and folded his hands in front of his mouth. He remained silent for a bit of time.

"When you said you here to prepare the family for Reapers did you have other plans for this data?"

"No, the Council, especially the turian councilor, was not very supportive of Shepard. I have reason to believe the turian councilor has the Imperator's ear and has spoken against anything Shepard has brought forward. I highly doubt I could do anything large scale to prepare the turian race."

"Son you doubt yourself. I know of someone who has the Imperator's ear. She is an old friend of yours according to her." His mother replied.

"Nyreen Kandros."

**Ghorek – Khar'Shan one week later**

Ghorek return his homeworld was not a joyous one. While was glad to see his mate he wasn't happy seeing his commanding officer. He had been yelled at for not getting Shepard extradited to the Hegemony. His commanding officer threatened stripping him of his caste and making him a slave. He was lucky to get away with a reprimand. He was currently sitting in his home eating lunch when an air raid siren went off. He looked to his mate in confusion. He got up from the table and headed out the back door.

He was greeted by the site of a huge ships descending. The planets air defenses were firing on the ships but did little damage. He saw dropships landing in the distance deploying insect like creatures and swarms of bugs. Ghorek started to get his mate back inside when one of swarms came over the wall and straight at them. Both his mate and he ran for the house but not before he felt a bite on his back. He froze in place and all he could do watch as his mate was bitten and frozen.

It wasn't long before he heard steps behind him. A creature bigger than him came around into his field a view. He recognized the creature from Shepard's hearings. Collectors, he had said he had eliminated their base.

**Prepare these inferior beings for repurposing **a dark voice said.

Myetel Words:

_S'kak: _Shit

_Futur: _Short for _futtari _means fucking

Chapter 4 on deck getting reworked will be released soon.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: The original Nyreen part has been thrown out. She is no longer the lover of Aria or ever was. Rework of the FTL conversation taking into account the task force Garrus was to receive doesn't exist.

**Chapter 4**

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yeah despite it being ahead of schedule. How long before we reach our destination?"_

"_Three months in a cramped ship."_

**Nyreen Kandros**

"Prepare the Imperator's yacht." Nyreen said into her headset.

She was quickly acknowledge by the Praetorians in the Palaces spaceport. The Imperator was taking the Imperatrix and his kids to the usual vacation spot on Macedyn. Walking down the halls of the Palace she began to think I how she made it to the Praetorian Guard and becoming a part of Imperator's personal guard. _I fought tooth and claw to reach this spot. Through my own merit and persistence._ Being a biotic made it more difficult for her rising through the ranks.

On a leave toward the end of her service she had been visiting the world of Nimines when she saw the Imperial convoy. As the convoy past turians in the crowd pulled out an assortment of weapons and began to fire upon the convoy. The Praetorians guarding the Imperator's vehicle were quickly cut down. She had at first made a dash to get clear of the area. But seeing the Praetorians get cut down and the turian traditionalist deep down inside told her to turn back and fight. Having biotics made her far from defenseless. Within minutes she a portion of the assaulting turians down and had a biotic shield around the Imperator, a couple Praetorians, and herself.

At the end of her service she had plan to leave turian space to get away from the distrust of biotics when she was approached. The Praetorians wanted to recruit her. She wanted to turn down the offer but decided to go forward. She spent the next six months training to become a Praetorian. She had to do with hazing and ridicule again by the other recruits. Several times she wanted to quit but stuck through it. She arrived at the Imperator's quarters. She knocked.

"Come in."

Nyreen entered to find the Imperator decked out in the finery of his office with his chief Praetorian.

"Your highness, your yacht is ready. The servants have readied your luggage and have put it aboard the yacht."

"I will be ready in a minute."

Nyreen stepped out back into the hall and waited by the door. As she waited her omnitool went off. Activating it she saw it was from Octavus Vakarian and marked urgent. As she went to open it the Imperator came out followed by guard. Deactivating her omnitool she followed along until they reached the palace spaceport. She had been assigned to stay at the palace for this particular trip. Having nothing to do for the next hour she opened the message.

_To: Nyreen Kandros_

_From: Octavus Vakarian_

_I need to urgently speak to you. My son Garrus has returned home and carried with him information of a danger to the Imperator. We can only trust you with this information. Please respond as soon as you can._

Typing a quick response she replied.

_To: Octavus Vakarian_

_From: Nyreen Kandros_

_I will come to the Vakarian residence after I get off shift._

_Wonder what kind of information Garrus has_. Nyreen thought.

**Mordin Solus**

Out the window of his shuttle Mordin could see the facility he had been asked to oversee. Mordin was glad to be back on Sur'Kesh but why he had been called to back to his homeworld hung over him. After STG had called him he was reluctant to leave the Normandy. He had made headway in treating the Quarian immune system, but the mention of his work with the genophage got his attention. It took him nearly a month of interrogation and getting his clearance back to be allowed at this facility. A lot of his interrogation had been about working with Cerberus, the Collectors and his research into fixing the Quarian immune system. He answered the questions about Cerberus and the Collectors but refused to talk about his research. That project was his and his alone. He wanted to leave his mark in the galaxy that was positive.

"Thirty seconds until landing Dr. Solus." The shuttle pilot said.

Mordin got up from his seat and stood by the shuttle hatchway. Looking out at the facility he instantly recognized it. It was the Species Study and Integration facility. He worked here some years in the past during the process of modifying the genophage. This facility dealt with studying the different species of the galaxy which included the other races of the galaxy. It was one of STG's top secret bases. The shuttle landed and the door opened. Mordin exited the shuttle and walked up to a Salarian who stood waiting.

"Dr. Solus I'm Padok Wiks. I am to escort you to where you will be supervising."

"I thought I was here to oversee the facility?" Mordin asked.

"Sorry, sir, but only a certain part. I apologize for the lack of information about your assignment. What we have acquired is very sensitive."

"I do know that it has to do with my work on the genophage."

"A small part. Let us head to the lower floors."

Padot lead Mordin to an elevator. The elevator ride was rather long. _Must be heading to the deep security floors where dangerous specimens are kept. _Mordin thought. The elevator opened to an airlock.

"I'll leave you here Dr. Solus someone will be waiting for you on the other side." Padok said.

The elevator closed and Mordin proceeded into the airlock. He could hear the security system come online.

"Agent state name and submit DNA sample."

"Mordin Solus." He said pushing his hand to pad. He felt a slight sting.

"Verifying. Identity confirmed."

The other door opened and he stepped through. Mordin laid eyes on a familiar Salarian he hadn't seen for years.

"Major Kirrahe, I was not aware you had been assigned here." Mordin spoke. "Will I also be filled in on the details of why I'm here?"

"Dr. Solus it has been awhile. Yes I can fill you in on the details. Let me take you to your office and its Captain now." Kirrahe replied gesturing for Mordin to follow. "I have been put in charge of security of this project."

"Project?" Mordin asked.

"Remember how you tipped STG about Maelon's genophage work on Tuchunka."

"Yes."

"We went for cleanup. From your report we expected to find just bodies but we found more than that."

Mordin stopped in his tracks.

"What did you find?"

"We found fourteen krogan alive, three males and eleven females. Some were in very bad condition and didn't make the flight here. Of the fourteen only seven survived, they are currently stable. When we got them hear we found out they are all immune to the genophage."

Mordin stopped breathing and his thoughts raced. _No wondering they have them down here. If the krogan knew we had some of their people that were immune there would be trouble._ "Since I was part of the modification project I can see somewhat of why I'm needed."

"You are needed to help modify it again." Kirrahe spoke.

_To keep them from rising again._ He said is his head.

"We have someone here you are familiar with one of your students." Kirrahe said.

Mordin thought about that statement for a second and dismissed it. He had many students over the years. They finally reached his office. Kirrahe opened the door. Mordin saw a Salarian sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"Oh he is here waiting for you."

Mordin caught his breath and clenched his fists and the Salarian got up and turned around.

"Doctor it is good to be working with you again."

"Maelon." Was Mordin's only answer.

**Illusive Man**

He stood looking through the massive window at the active star. Few knew his actual name and the few that did had either disappeared or lobotomized. Knowing his name could bring his whole organization to the ground. Taking a drag on his cigarette he thought about the recent information he had received from his contacts deep in batarian space. Before they had gone silent he had received video of a Collector ships landing on a batarian colony world. The swarms of seekers clouding the sky and the Collectors themselves appearing out of the ships opening fire on the resisting populace.

He had thought for sure Shepard had destroyed the Collector home. He underestimated the reach and resources the Collectors had. Turning around the Illusive Man walked through the holographic display before turning back to them. Displayed before him were projects that he had funded and streams of information from contacts all over the galaxy. He enlarged a particular screen that was blinking urgent.

_Asset Nemesis is ready to be initiated. Subject is implanted with proper memories and chipped for control. How do we proceed?_

_Save for contingency plan in case of premature termination_

The Illusive Man closed the screen and brought up another.

_Asset EVA has successfully infiltrated the Archives and will be sending information shortly._

_That is good, One A.I. that followed its programming, full loyalty to Cerberus. _The Illusive Man thought.

He close that screen and brought up another.

_Project SR-3 first of four ships is finished and ready to deployed. Second is a quarter done._

Not many knew that the original SR-1 design was partially owned by Cerberus through a shell company. _Perfect I know the right operative to give the first ship to._ "Get me Operative Leng." He told the V.I.

Within a minute the QEC turned on and his top operative appeared. Leng had recently undergone enhancements based off Reaper tech. Shepard had been the first test of the technology. Since he had been a success the technology had been improved and made mandatory for the military branch of Cerberus to have these enhancements.

"Illusive Man." Leng responded.

"Leng, I see that you have taken well to the improvements."

"Yes the improvements have suited me greatly."

"I have an assignment for you and a perfect ship to accomplish it."

"Am I to track down and kill Shepard?"

"No, Shepard is still an asset even with his deviant behavior and thought process. He prevented the Reapers from gaining early access to the galaxy by blowing the Alpha Relay. Your assignment is track down Miranda Lawson. She was one of my top operatives like you and knows a lot of our organization. I want you to bring her in. She is to be brought in alive for reintegration. I will be giving you the first of our new SR-3s to complete your assignments."

"Yes, sir."

The QEC died and the Illusive Man turned back to the holographic displays.

**Shepard and Tali**

The refits to the _Moreh _had taken nearly 3 weeks to finish. Two weeks at the fleet and one week at Omega. The _Moreh _was still docked at Omega. The refits had made the _Moreh _into a formidable warship now toted three thanix cannons, two in the front and one in the back, several banks of Javelin missile tubes, and two hangers filled with fighters. When the fighters were added pilots sent requests to join Shepard's crew. With the addition of the pilots the crew of the _Moreh_ totaled up to eighty. All quarians and Shepard being the only human. He knew that he was not alone on the ship with Tali there but it would be nice to have other humans around even Garrus who he was currently conversing with over the FTL comm.

"How has your family taken the information you presented them."

"They were shocked. Surprisingly my father wanted to know more. And they promised to get this information to someone that has the Imperator's ear."

"Who?" Shepard asked.

"Don't know exactly." Garrus replied. "All they have hinted at is it is someone I know. What has happened to you. The Alliance and Council has been quiet about you."

"I was kicked out of the Alliance. Had my citizenship and Spectre status revoked. I was given to the quarian to be given my sentence."

"Since you are talking to me I'm guessing your sentence was not as harsh."

"They gave me a ship and told me to go make peace with the geth."

Garrus chuckled for a bit. "Shepard you are to good of a person to keep locked away."

"That I am glad for." a voice said behind Shepard. "Spending time with Shepard on house arrest in a small apartment was not an appealing thought."

Shepard turned to see Tali bringing in lunch to their quarters. Being the only levo onboard the _Moreh_ presented some problems until a returning quarian from his pilgrimage stated that he worked at a restaurant on Illuim with a chef. He had been taught to cook levo and dextro. So far the quarian chef had yet to disappoint. Tali handed a plate to Shepard that was filled with food he had never seen.

"What has the chef made me this time. Sorry Garrus forgot it was lunch time."

"Thats ok my credit chit is running a little low with this call. Couple of things to leave you with. A while ago you mention that you looked at me like a brother. To a turian that means a lot. I don't have any brothers just a sister. There is a ceremony that would make us brother legally in the Hierarchy. I'll send you some reading material on it and a translation program. The words of the ceremony are in a very formal tongue called _tal'mae._ It's nice to see you again Tali and I hope to see you two soon in the future."

Garrus hung up and Shepard looked at the plate.

"This isn't any human dish I'm aware of."

"It's asari, the chef acquired some fancy supplies while we have been here at Omega. I also think the rest of crew is grateful that you gave the chef a sizable budget to work with to make dextro food for us. Nutrient paste can only go so far." Tali responded.

Shepard dug into his lunch with gusto as Tali took off her visor and helmet.

"I am really glad they gave us a sterile room for us to live in. That also reminds me good call on installing more clean rooms. The crew is really happy about that."

"If I had the option I would make a clean room for every crew member. A happy crew is an effective crew. I made accommodations for Kal and Lana why shouldn't I do for my current crew. Do you think we should set up a rotation for the clean rooms or go by request like in the fleet? I had enough rooms installed that waiting for a room won't be an issue." Shepard asked.

"By request." Tali responded before digging into her lunch.

While they both ate Shepard thought on the question posed by Garrus. He remembered saying to Garrus he looked at him like a brother. Garrus had stayed with him through thick and thin and had his back. Shepard downloaded the reading material Garrus supplied.

Shepard showed the material to Tali. He could tell Garrus had his hand on some of the translation. He had to reread some parts to be sure he was reading it correctly.

"Remember how I said that I look at Garrus like a brother?"

"Yes."

"Well Garrus really wants me to become his brother. A blood brother, a _dimicato'fradu _according to the turian language, wait that is battle brother not blood brother, that other word is harder to say. The basic overview of ceremony would make Garrus a legal adopted brother who would have my interests in mind. Of course that would apply the other way around. He would become the executor of my estate. So of the wording for the ceremony has me a little confused. One of the lines I must say is your mate is my mate. Have to ask him about that one. Do you know anything about turian _tal'mae_?"

Tali was quiet for a second.

"I know _tal'mae_ is a formal poetic language. A lot of phrasing is symbolic like the words out the human bible."

She responded.

"Interesting comparison."

They continued to eat their lunches when the ships V.I. reminded Shepard of briefing he had set. Gathering the necessary files and datapads, Shepard made his way the briefing room. Tali, fully suited again, walked side by side.

"You hinted at some of the first steps of what you plan to do. You usually fill me in before you make a briefing." Tali said.

"Sorry, didn't realize I hadn't shared my plans. I won't make that mistake again. Will you be alright waiting to hear it the briefing"

"Yes and you are forgiven, I was just reminding you."

They both entered the briefing room. It was currently empty since the briefing was not for another five minutes. Handing a couple datapads to Tali they put one in front of every seat. Slowly over the next few minutes the chiefs of each section of the ship entered. Lia'Vael was the last to enter.

"Now that everyone is here I now have the final plan to attain peace with the geth. The first step of course is contacting them. To be honest this plan is not very elaborate. The first is to sit at the relay at the edge of their space. Find out what they want to retain the peace and meet their demands. I want to get your planet back and to protect the civilians when the Reapers come. The best place for them is Rannoch with the help of the geth protecting them. I see this as the simplest plan. The geth deserve to have their demands met. Anyone have anything to say?" Shepard said firmly.

Shepard looked to Tali seeing if she was going to speak. He looked into her eyes through the visor. The plan was pretty straight forward. Tali nodded in agreement before breaking eye contact. There was mumbling around the table before Lia'Vael of all people spoke up.

"How long so you think it will take for the geth to respond?"

"I do not know. We could be there for weeks on end. If we don't hear anything for an extended amount of time, I am taking a shuttle and jumping through the relay. I hoping Legion will be listening and respond quickly. There is a chance that the geth will not answer and destroy my shuttle. Lets hope it does come to that. Any other questions."

The commander of the marines on this ship spoke up. "We don't see any flaws in the plan. It's pretty straight forward and the geth deserve to have their demands met."

After the marine finished Shepard waited a minute before speaking up.

"Lia go ahead and prepare the _Moreh _ for departure. Tali call you put out a call for all remaining personnel off the ship they have three hours to report back."

_Still need to think what to say to Garrus about Sidonis. We gave the guy a second chance. Maybe joining the unit to help Garrus is his second chance. _Shepard thought.

xxxxx

A/N: Keeping some aspects of Myetels. Someone mentioned that the story is not Shepard and Tali centric. Kind of hard to write about two people who about to go and sit in front of a relay broadcasting a message. I will later in story be getting more ShepTali centric. I'm building the story to that point.


End file.
